Capturing the Lambs
by KittyBlue
Summary: O amor é imprevisível. Que acontece quando Ran e Schu se apaixonam à primeira vista? Especialmente quando as duas vitimas têm uma relação um com o outro? -schuxran v yohjixran v ranxomi v ranxnagi- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Capturing the Lambs  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **multi-part (número de capítulos incerto)  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, yaoi, lemon / lime, romance, ooc?  
**Rating:** R / NC17  
**Pares Certos:** Nagi x Omi  
**Pares Que podem mudar:** Ran + Nagi; Schuldich + Omi; Yohji + Ran;  
**Sumário:** O amor é imprevisível. Que acontece quando Ran e Schu se apaixonam à primeira vista? Especialmente quando as duas "vitimas" têm uma relação um com o outro?  
**Avisos: **_COMPLETAMENTE AU!_ Nada de extra-habilidades nos membros Schwarz.. High-school Romance! Um pouco de perversidade em cada cena:p  
**C&C: **podes contactar-me através de _Email_ (kittyblue(at)sapo.pt ou pelo _msn_ messenger  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não são minhas, mas isso não é novidade claro! O mérito é todo de Koyasu Takehito (yay!). E posso avisar tb que o conceito veio de uma manga de Kazuka Minami que li há uns dias "Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku" ou Capturing the Lambs, que acabei por usar como título! Portanto.. sim o conceito (no sentido dos dois seniors que usam binóculos para verem os seus amados fazem coisas pervas um com o outro, e a entrada deles depois na escola onde eles já andavam, e a forma como talvez eu fiz algumas das personagens, será da manga) MAS a maneira como vou seguir o fic não tem nada a ver:) So.. don't sue.. :p

**Capturing the Lambs**

**by _KittyBlue_**

**Capítulo 1 **

Ele posou os binóculos e sorriu maliciosamente para o seu companheiro.

- Depois de tanto tempo.. mal posso acreditar..

- Verdade.

O outro perdeu o sorriso e aproximou-se com uma expressão magoada.

- É só isso que tens a dizer?... "Verdade"?... Podias ser um pouco mais inspirado..

- Estás à espera de mais? – ele riu-se e voltou-se na cama, dando as costas para o outro.

- Pois, pois.. o que vale é que sei bem que lá dentro tás a saltar de excitação.

Desistindo de chatear o seu parceiro, ele voltou para a janela, observando com um sorriso pervertido um dos quartos do edifício oposto.

- Tenho impressão, que este ano vai ser simplesmente excelente.

---+---+---

- Omi-chan! Tem calma! É o nosso primeiro dia sim, mas também não precisas ter tanta pressa! Afinal de contas a cerimonia de abertura não começa ainda. Temos pelo menos umas 3 horas.

- Talvez... mas e se me esqueço de algo crucial? Tenho de ter a certeza que está tudo perfeito.

O loirinho de 16 anos continuou a correr de um lado para o outro do quarto, lembrando-se de algumas coisas que ele devia colocar na sua pasta, e logo voltando para o canto oposto ao lembrar-se de algo mais, ou apenas pensando melhor e preferindo deixar aquilo que tinha acabado de preparar.

O seu companheiro de quarto, amigo de infância, e já agora namorado, observava bastante interessado o que o outro fazia.

- Acho que estás a preocupar-te em vão. Somos caloiros nesta escola. É normal que nos esqueçamos de alguma coisa. Por isso existem alunos do segundo e terceiro ano para nos ajudar.

- Mas Nagi-kun.. E se me esqueço de algo muito, muito, muito importante?

O moreno riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Se te esqueceres de algo muito, muito importante, então o mundo está perto de acabar. Agora vem até aqui e mostra-me o quanto sentiste falta de mim nestas mini-férias que fomos obrigados a ter.

Omi riu-se e correu até ele, saltando para o colo de Nagi e abraçando-o.

- Sentiste muito, muito, muito?

- Sabes bem que sim, Nagi. – ele sussurrou beijando-lhe o queixo até alcançar os deliciosos lábios. – E vou provar-te, agora, o quanto exactamente.

---+---+---

- Ran-chan! Ran-chan! Perdi-os de vista!

Um ruivo de cabelo curto, voltou costas aos seus colegas, oferecendo uma palavra de desculpa. Ele olhou finalmente para o seu desalmado companheiro de quarto, a sua expressão mostrando que não estava nada contente em ser interrompido.

- Calma. Também não é assim tão grave.

O que era verdade. E por ser verdade devia-o ter deixado mais calmo. Mas claro que acalmar-se não estava na cabeça do outro rapaz naquele momento.

- Não é assim tão grave? E se alguém se mete com eles? E se alguém do 4º ano se interessa por eles? Sabes bem que é possível!

- Schu... Schuldich! Pára e ouve-me. – Ele tocou levemente o queixo de Schuldich, fazendo-o encarar os seus olhos ametista. - Eles vão ter de estar na cerimonia de apresentação. Ou seja, quando o Kudoh estiver a fazer o discurso de abertura, tu irás procura-los. E quando acabar iremos ter com eles. Esclarecido?

O outro deitou-lhe a língua de fora, passando uma mão pelo cabelo comprido vermelho alaranjado e finalmente mais calmo, piscou-lhe o olho.

- Então vamos ter com eles e fazer o nosso papel de seniores que querem proteger os novatos numa nova escola?

Ran sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Okay. Agora tou mais calmo. – ele suspirou. – Se bem que preferia não os ter perdido de vista... se bem.. que... se calhar eles tão na casa de banho.. a fazer coisas indecentes.. que eu adoraria ver...

- Schu.. nada de te excitares antes do tempo.

Schuldich riu-se.

- Isso vai ser difícil, Ran. Especialmente quando os conhecer.

- Tem mais é calma. Eu vou ter com o presidente do conselho estudantil. Quero saber exactamente como está tudo a correr. Tu.. fica aqui. E nada de atirares a eles se os virem. Eu mato-te se souber que deste o primeiro passo sem mim.

Schuldich sabia que mesmo que tivesse de se controlar imensamente, seria melhor para ele próprio se não fizesse nada sem Ran por perto. Não só seria completamente impossível controlar-se perto dos outros dois rapazes sem o seu amigo, mas também ele sabia que se ele se atirasse simplesmente aos dois.. Todos os seus planos iriam por agua abaixo.

---+---+---

Omi e Nagi correram do portão de entrada até ao pavilhão do ginásio onde estava a decorrer a cerimonia de abertura para o novo ano lectivo.

- Eu disse-te que não tínhamos tempo.. mas tu claro tinhas de querer fazer aquilo mesmo se tivéssemos apenas 10 minutos.. É por tua causa que estamos atrasados Nagi!

- Ahhh! Vais dizer que detestaste assim tanto! – perguntou com uma expressão cínica.

Omi corou intensamente e começou a correr mais rápido.

- Omi-chan! – disse Nagi ao ver o outro a deixa-lo para trás.

Ele parou alguns instantes depois ao ver o seu namorado desaparecer da sua vista ao entrar no pavilhão. Ele suspirou olhando em redor.

_A ultima coisa que me apetecia hoje era ter de vir a uma cerimonia de apresentação._

Depois de pensar um bocado sobre o que ele ia fazer, ele dá de ombros e volta-se na direcção oposta. Claro que ele não tinha visto ninguém, por isso chocou contra a pessoa que teria passado ao seu lado, se ele não se tivesse virado inesperadamente.

- Scheiße!

- Desculpe! – ele colocou as mãos à frente da cara tentando nem olhar para a pessoa que devia estar a matá-lo mentalmente naquele momento.

- Bem, tu bem que... ohhh... Não faz mal. Mas não devias estar na cerimonia de abertura, é naquele pavilhão.

Nagi finalmente olhou para a outra pessoa e mal pode conter o som de admiração. Se ele não gostasse tanto de Omi, o que o fazia simplesmente não ver mais ninguém à sua frente.. ele teria se apaixonado ao primeiro olhar.

- Estás bem? Se bem que me lembro eu é que cai ao chão.

Nagi finalmente saiu do seu transe e abanou que sim com a cabeça.

- Quer dizer!.. DESCULPE!... – disse ele novamente ao se registar no seu cérebro que ele estava a ser estúpido e bastante rude.

O outro rapaz riu-se. – O meu nome é Fujimiya Ran. Suponho que sejas do primeiro ano, certo?

Nagi fixou os seus olhos nos lábios sensuais que falavam com ele e ele engoliu finalmente a saliva que teimava em faze-lo não conseguir falar.

- Eu sou Naoe Nagi. Desculpe por ter causado algum problema. É o meu primeiro dia aqui sim... Estou meio confuso e perdido..

- Hum.. Cá para mim acho mais que estavas a tentar safar-te de ter de ir à abertura..?

- Nagi-chan!

O moreno desviou o olhar do anjo de cabelo vermelho, pele branca sedosa e olhos violeta, para um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis que vinha a correr na sua direcção.

- Hum.. Eu...

- Nagi! Desculpa.. quando voltei para trás para falar contigo é que percebi que te tinha perdido.. – ele sorriu gentilmente ao ver os olhos azuis que ele tanto adorava cheios de lagrimas.

- Não faz mal, Omi. Eu acabei por me perder.. hum.. sim.. E então estava a pensar ir para o nosso quarto.. Mas Fujimiya-san encontrou-me por acaso e..

- Ran, por favor.

Nagi não conseguiu evitar corar um bocadinho, preferindo nem olhar para o mais velho.

- Este é o meu companheiro de quarto, Tsukiyono Omi. Este é Fujimiya Ran. – apresentou ele, sem retirar os seus olhos de Omi por um segundo. Ele pode claro perceber o momento em que Omi finalmente parou para olhar para o outro rapaz. Pode perceber o momento em que Omi também se deixou encantar pelo "anjo". E o ciúme claro foi mais forte que nunca. – E Ran-san tem razão. Temos de ir para a cerimonia de abertura. – Ele agarrou na mão de Omi e puxou-o na direcção do pavilhão.

Claro que lhe passou despercebido o momento em que o olhar de Ran passou dele para Omi, e a expressão de interesse que passou pelo rosto do ruivo.

---+---+---

- Então.. que mais posso dizer.. Acho que basta: Divirtam-se no vosso primeiro ano. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, não hesitem em falar com alguém de um ano superior. Eu sou o presidente do conselho de estudantes, por isso ando sempre muito ocupado, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha tempo para vocês, claro.

Kudoh Yohji tinha sido eleito o presidente do conselho nos últimos anos. A razão era simples.. popularidade. Mesmo que ele nunca cumprisse aquilo que propunha nas suas campanhas, e não fosse sequer o melhor presidente, ele era popular entre os alunos, que não pensavam duas vezes antes de falar com ele quando tinham problemas.

Agora no seu ultimo ano de liceu, ele sabia que este seria o seu ultimo ano como presidente, mesmo que ele quisesse que este fosse um ano diferente dos outros e melhor, ele dava sempre a mesma conversa nas cerimonias de abertura.

- Kudoh-kun...

O loiro deu um sorriso cheio de charme para a "plateia". Os seus olhos verdes olhando com interesse de um para outro aluno, tentando perceber com um só olhar quais seriam os estudantes que lhe dariam problemas. Mesmo que ele não fosse um bom presidente, se havia algo que ele tinha claramente era uma boa intuição.

- Que foi, Braddly? É verdade!

- Apenas acaba o discurso para eu poder dizer o que realmente interessa.

- Ei! Até parece que és mais importante que eu... – sussurrou ele para Brad, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Claro que não, Presidente.

- Sem mais nada acrescentar. Passo a palavra ao Vice-presidente.

Finalmente olhou novamente para o seu vice-presidente. A sua seriedade era marcada pelo fato e gravada. Mas os mais chegados a Brad Crawford sabiam muito bem que mesmo ele tinha os seus momentos de rebeldia.

- Bem sei que alguns de vocês podem estar bastante perdidos nesta escola. Já que não só estão num novo território a explorar mas também sentem-se hesitantes sobre o que podem ou não fazer.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que hajam muitas regras aqui, pessoal! – disse Yohji de repente sorrindo maldosamente para Brad.

- Kudoh... Como estava a dizer.. Não se preocupem, porque o conselho de estudantes composto por Kudoh Yohji, Eu, Schuldich Trauerfall, Hidaka Ken e Fujimiya Ran, que acaba de entrar agora no pavilhão. Nós cinco estaremos à vossa inteira disponibilidade. Se precisarem de ajuda para o quer que seja, não hesitem em pedir.

- Eu podia ter dito isso, Braddly.. – afirmou Yohji quando Brad desceu do pódio, ele logo a segui-lo também.

- Podias, mas és tão incompetente que nem te lembrarias dos nomes dos teus colegas.

- Hey!

Brad continuou o seu caminho até à porta das traseiras, deixando bem claro que agora que estava acabada a cerimonia, ele tinha mais coisas para fazer que ficar a desperdiçar o seu tempo com gente como eles.

Yohji olhou de lado para Ken que estava encostado num canto de costas para ele a rir sem parar.

- Espero bem que não estejas a rir-te de mim, Ken.

- Claro que não.. Presidente!.. – ele aguentou a seriedade por 3 segundos, até começar a rir novamente, e ter de fugir da fúria de Yohji Kudoh.

Schuldich observou com alguma falta de interesse o que se passava em redor. O seu olhar muitas vezes voltando-se para os alunos do primeiro ano que continuavam no recinto, mas agora mais decididos a conhecerem-se uns aos outros do que a prestar atenção ao que se passava.

- Ahhh... os carneirinhos... – murmurou ele silenciosamente ao finalmente avistar Omi e Nagi... e Ran atrás deles dois?

O jovem de cabelos compridos saltou do palco, assustando alguns alunos que estavam perto, e correu até onde tinha visto o seu companheiro.

- Ran-chan! – ele gritou, passando ao lado dos dois rapazes que olharam para ele com algum interesse e finalmente, colocou uma mão no pescoço de Ran, aproximando-se até a sua boca quase tocar o ouvido do outro. – Que tínhamos combinado sobre ninguém dar o primeiro passo sozinho? – ele apertou o pescoço dele um bocado para provar que estava a falar a sério.

- Tem calma, Schuldich. Apenas tive a sorte de encontrar o Nagi.

- Hummmm.. Então já começaste a atacar o teu alvo? – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Não.. e acho que está na hora de me largares.. eles tão a olhar para nós.

Schuldich afastou-se uns centímetros, a sua mente registando o facto de que os dois rapazes deviam estar a ter uma ideia totalmente diferente da relação deles dois.

- Ahhh.. Mais caloiros? Resgataste-os do portão lateral, foi?

Ran olhou para ele curioso.

- Não, eles estavam mesmo aqui em frente, não foi o normal caso de alunos que não encontravam a porta de entrada não.. – o ruivo de cabelo curto afastou Schuldich totalmente e voltou-se para os outros dois. – Bem, Nagi e Omi este é o Schuldich, Schuldich Trauerfall, e sim, ele é um estrangeiro, mas não deixem que o ar de maluco rebelde vos cause alguma impressão, ele é bem mais mansinho do que aparenta.

- Ran-channnnn!

- O teu namorado está a chamar-te, Ran-channn. – disse Schuldich a rir-se.

- Ahh.. não...

Ran tentou esconder-se, já que Schuldich era uns centímetros mais alto e um pouco maior, ele servia muitas vezes para este propósito. Mas desta vez, ele mal teve tempo para se esconder.

- Ran-chan.. Senti a tua falta na cerimonia.

O ruivo foi abraçado por trás, sentiu um beijo no seu pescoço e logo em seguida uma erecção bem presente atrás de si.

- Yohji! Pára lá com isso!

Ele tentou afastar-se mas o loiro não o largava por nada.

- Ohh.. é o presidente.. – ele ouviu Nagi sussurrar para Omi, e viu com algum interesse o loiro mais novo especado de olhos fixos nele.

Schuldich claro também reparou e percebeu que era tempo de ele também ter uma chance para falar com as duas vitimas. E sinceramente.. ele preferia ver dois miúdos bonitos e extremamente sensuais numa cama em poses indecentes.. do que ver Yohji a roçar-se contra Ran daquela forma tão, mas tão tentadora.

- Que acham de eu vos mostrar a escola? De certeza que ainda não tiveram hipótese de conhecer melhor os edifícios, certo? – sem nem esperar resposta Schuldich colocou os braços sobre os ombros de Omi e Nagi guiando-os para fora do pavilhão.

_Tut mir leid, Ran-chan.. _

---+---+---

Então que acharam... :)

Isto é um pedido de desculpas para aqueles que tanto esperaram por alguma actualização nestes meses.. SORRY! Eu prometo que não vou ficar tanto tempo sem escrever novamente.. Apenas.. às vezes acontece..

Quero saber se devo deixar isto continuar em muitos mais caps ou fazer apenas uns 3 ou 4 (que é como tou a planear)!

Espero que tenham gostado e as pessoas que lerem.. REVIEW!

------

Vocabulário:

Scheiße! – merda, porra, já sabem.. eu prefiro usar quando penso na palavra "fuck"

Trauerfall – morte.. tinha de usar um apelido para o Schuschu.. que melhor que Guilty Death? LOL

Tut mir leid – desculpa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capturing the Lambs**

**by _KittyBlue_**

**Capítulo 2 **

- Ran? Que achas de termos um tempinho a sós.. Acho que a sala do conselho de estudantes está vazia agora.. – Yohji deslizou uma das suas mãos que estava na cintura do ruivo para um pouco mais baixo.

- Ah.. Yohji.. Por favor.. não agora.. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer.. Porque não vais brincar.. – ele suspirou a meio de um gemido agarrando a mão insistente. – Com outra pessoa. Agora a sério, estou ocupado. – ele voltou-se e olhou seriamente para o loiro.

Yohji parou momentaneamente. Esta seria a primeira vez que Ran alguma vez o tinha rejeitado. Mesmo que ele dissesse que era por ter algo para fazer.. O presidente tinha quase a certeza que tinha alguma coisa haver com Schuldich.. E como sempre, não lhe agradava nada.. mas mesmo nada! A relação intima que aqueles dois tinham.

- Mas Ran.. Não vais querer que eu te beije e te moleste aqui.. à frente de todos.. ou queres? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ran olhou em redor e viu que a maioria dos estudantes tinha parado o que estavam a fazer para olhar para eles. Os caloiros estavam a murmurar coisas entre eles enquanto os devoravam com os olhos. E claro que Ran não podia deixar de levar os seus pensamentos para Nagi e Omi.. Será que Nagi também tinha gostado do que ele tinha visto..

- Ran-chan? – ele afastou-se de Yohji quando o loiro novamente tentou abraça-lo, a respiração quente dele no seu ouvido a faze-lo por instantes querer render-se.

O ruivo deu meia volta e começou a andar na direcção dos balneários do pavilhão. Se ele bem se lembrava.. Era suposto estar vazio agora. Ele nem precisava olhar para trás para saber que Yohji o estava a seguir de perto.

No momento em que ele entrou, Ran deu por si encostado à porta que tinha sido fechada bruscamente, os lábios do outro logo sobre os seus. Nem demorou um segundo para ele sentir a língua insistente de Yohji a querer aceder à sua boca. E talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida.. Ran deixou tudo acontecer.

_(eu sei.. queriam lemon :p )_

---+---+---

Omi estava a sentir-se abandonado, claro que Nagi estava ao lado dele, a sua presença marcada facilmente pela sua mão na dele.. E o outro estudante que lhes estava a mostrar a escola no seu outro lado, quase a abraça-lo, por mais estranho que pareça. E ainda assim.. Ele sentia-se sozinho..

Ele olhou para o edifício à sua frente, sobre o qual Schuldich estava a falar, mas por alguma razão não conseguia concentrar-se muito bem no que ele dizia.

- Omi? Não pareces nada bem..

O loiro olhou para o lado, tremendo ao sentir a mão de Nagi no seu rosto.

- Ah.. Desculpa.. Estava distraído.. Disseste o que mesmo?

Schuldich tinha parado de falar e também estava agora a olhar para ele.. boa.

- Realmente.. não pareces nada bem. Talvez fosse melhor levar-te à enfermaria.. Ou achas que ajudava apenas ires para o teu quarto? Se calhar estás apenas cansado. – disse o ruivo de cabelos compridos.

- Porque não continuam com a vossa conversa.. Acho que eu vou mesmo para o nosso quarto, Nagi.. Eu estou cansado, vou tentar dormir um bocado.

- Mas Omi –

- Não precisas vir comigo, eu estou bem, apenas cansado. E sei que estavas a gostar de conhecer melhor a escola. – ele deu um sorriso para o seu namorado e discretamente apertou a mão que ainda estava na sua.

Nagi olhou para ele uns segundos e suspirou.

- Se tens a certeza.

- Tenho. – ele abraçou Nagi, não conseguindo conter-se e dando um adeus a Schuldich começou a ir na direcção do edifício onde moravam os estudantes.

---+---+---

Omi abriu a porta e espreitou antes de entrar. Tinha acabado por se perder no caminho.. E neste momento ele estava tão confuso que nem tinha a certeza se este era o edifício dos caloiros ou de qualquer um dos outros anos.

- Tsukiyono-kun?

O loiro saltou e olhou meio assustado para trás.

- Ahhh! Fujimiya-senpai! Acho que estou perdido!

Ele observou com algum interesse Ran rir-se.

_Eu adoro o Nagi.. amo-o de todo o meu coração.. mas tenho de admitir.. que o senpai é simplesmente lindo.. _

- .. Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu te disse?

Omi corou e negou com a cabeça. Ficando ainda mais vermelho quando viu aquele sorriso tão estranho nos lábios do outro... era quase como se ele estivesse a... Não..

_Estou a imaginar coisas.. isso.. _

- Estava a dizer-te que este é o edifício do 3º ano.

- Ah! Então.. para onde devo ir?

Ran sorriu e apontou para o edifício ao lado.

Omi ficou ainda mais vermelho. Não lhe bastava ter-se perdido.. tinha logo de se enganar.. e depois fazer esta figura de idiota perante o mais velho.

- Não pareces muito bem, eu levo-te até ao teu quarto.

- Obrigado, senpai.

Os dois andaram alguns minutos, finalmente entrando no edifício certo, Omi olhando em redor uma vez mais para desta vez decorar o sitio onde ficava o seu quarto. Ele sorriu quando Ran lhe apontou um emblema fixado na parede à entrada, que indicava que era mesmo o local onde os caloiros ficavam no primeiro ano.

O loiro parou por instantes ao subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

- Fujimiya-senpai.. Não me estou a sentir muito bem...

---+---+---

Mais por instinto do que outra coisa, Ran moveu-se rapidamente a tempo de agarrar Omi antes que ele caísse das escadas. Uma mão no corrimão e a outra à volta do loirinho nos seus braços, ele com algum cuidado sentou-se num degrau fazendo Omi ficar no seu colo.

Ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e olhou com um sorriso malicioso para os olhos azuis que estavam agora nele.

- Hum.. Senpai.. Outra vez.. desculpe..

- Ran. E não sei porque estás a pedir desculpa, achas que ia deixar-te cair das escadas abaixo?.. Mas a verdade é que da próxima vez podias facilitar-me um bocadinho a vida.

Omi corou intensamente e tentou levantar-se mas acabou por não conseguir manter o seu equilíbrio e deslizar ainda mais para os braços de Ran.

- Hum.. – ele suspirou ao sentir o perfume que emanava do corpo do ruivo. O cheiro a lavanda.. ele tinha a certeza que não ia conseguir novamente cheirar aquele aroma sem lembrar-se do seu senpai.

---+---+---

- Nagi-chan. Que achas de pararmos por aqui um segundo? O meu grupo de futebol tinha um jogo hoje, e queria ver como eles estavam.

- Jogas futebol? – Nagi nem pensou muito no "chan" acrescentado ao seu nome, por alguma razão não conseguia sentir-se irritado ou chateado por isso. – Eu adoro futebol. Logo a seguir ao meu computador, e ao Omi, é o que gosto mais!

- Sério? – Schuldich desviou atenção do campo de futebol e olhou para o moreno.

- Sim. Até estava a pensar entrar no clube de futebol da escola.. Mas como não conheço ninguém.. não sei se..

- Ah mas não te preocupes com isso! – Schuldich colocou um braço em redor dos ombros dele e guiou-o para o campo.

Nagi observou com algum interesse a interacção de Schuldich com alguns dos jogadores, que estavam agora a fazer uma pausa no jogo, até alguns da equipa adversaria o tinham cumprimentado.. Ele devia ser um bom jogador.

- Ken! Chega aqui! – um rapaz moreno que tinha acabado de abraçar um dos jogadores que tinha marcado um golo olhou na direcção deles e com um enorme sorriso no rosto correu até eles. Ele estava vestido formalmente, o uniforme da escola marcado pelo tom avermelhado que significava que ele era algo mais do que um outro aluno qualquer.

- Schuld! Com que então ias estar ocupado demais com a cerimonia? Não vejo cerimonia nenhuma.. Mas isso ai – ele apontou para Nagi – tem ar de caloiro. Que andas a fazer?

Schuldich riu-se e fez Nagi aproximar-se ainda mais dele. Ken estava de olhos arregalados a olhar para eles, a sua surpresa no fundo escondendo mais a sua curiosidade. Ele sabia muito bem que o alemão era do tipo de ter muitos amantes.. mas ele nunca se tinha envolvido com nenhum caloiro..

- Este é o Nagi, ele está interessado em juntar-se à equipa da escola. Como és o líder do clube, pensei que talvez fosses a pessoa indicada para o introduzir. Nagi, este é Hidaka Ken. Ele é do segundo ano mas já é uma lenda nesta escola desde o ano passado. Graças ao esforço dele, temos entrado em todos os campeonatos.. E estou a falar na nossa escola chegar às finais! O que é um autentico milagre!

- Hum.. Também não é para tanto. – Ken afastou alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos para disfarçar o embaraço. – E.. a verdade é que não estamos a precisar de jogadores, muitos caloiros entraram este ano e inscreveram-se logo.. Mas sempre posso fazer-te um pequeno teste para saber mais ou menos o teu nível e logo se vê.

- Obrigado, eu vou fazer o meu melhor!

- Não duvido. Bem, eu vou voltar para os alunos do segundo ano, sabes como isto é.. Os caloiros clamam por ajuda, e os que finalmente conseguiram passar de ano andam a tentar chamar atenção. – ele piscou o olho a Schuldich e voltou para onde estava anteriormente.

Nagi permaneceu no mesmo sitio enquanto observava o resto do jogo. Tremendo ligeiramente ao sentir um dos braços do ruivo em redor da sua cintura e o queixo de Schuldich no seu ombro.

---+---+---

- Então.. Diz-me lá, como foi? O Yohji chateou-te tanto que tiveste de o estrangular? Ou simplesmente bateste-lhe até ele ir molestar outra pessoa?

- Nah. Nem foi preciso. Por alguma vez na vida, foi bem útil.

- Oh..

- E como foi o teu dia?

- O Omi é a coisa mais adorável que já vi. Ele cora com qualquer palavra que lhe digas, e claro que quem resiste a isso? Se não fosse o meu autocontrole, sem duvida que o tinha agarrado e tratado da erecção com que tive durante toda a tarde!

- Concordo plenamente.

- Huh? Que queres dizer, Ran?

- Apenas que tive um pequeno encontro com ele quando vinha para o nosso quarto.

- Interessante..

- Que exactamente aconteceu?

- Apenas pude realmente confirmar que ele é adorável. Mas não te preocupes.. Ainda prefiro a audácia e rebeldia do Nagi, Schuschu.

- Então.. Continuamos com isto, certo?

- Hey.. claro que sim! Por andarmos trocados não quer dizer que... Tu continuas a preferir o Omi, certo?

- Claro que sim! O Omi é... E o Nagi não... Huh... Achas que eles estão agora a.. Tu sabes... No quarto deles... Eles estão a sós.. se houvesse hipótese em cama, eles de certeza que iriam escolher uma cama de casal.

- Ahh.. Nem fales nisso que..

- Ficas excitado..? Vais dizer-me que o Yohji não te saciou totalmente?

- Falar desses dois deixa-me sempre assim.. Ainda me sinto mais pervertido do que tu.

- Isso é impossível, nem consegues concorrer pelo titulo, Ran-channn. Que achas de nos ajudarmos mutuamente? Lembras-te dos bons momentos que passamos no nosso primeiro ano aqui? Das noites de baixo do cobertor a tocarmo-nos?

- Schu.. Cala-te.. Ainda me deixas mais.. Ahhh..

- Deixa estar, Ran, eu trato de ti.. Claro que espero que retribuas depois. Se há algo que sei.. é que tens aperfeiçoado a tua técnica.

- Se não fosses tão chato, acho que serias o parceiro de sexo ideal.

- Se tu não fosses tu, serias o parceiro de sexo ideal.

- Mau. Ahhhh!.. tira as mãos..

- Vais dizer que não queres?

- Hum... Beija-me.

---+---+---

/blush/ Este final foi meio... :p

E usei que estavam à espera de um lemon.. Mas não tinha mesmo intenção de o escrever:p E digo que custou imenso! Porque ainda tenho na cabeça a ideia do Yohji a encostar o Ran-chan contra a parede.. e... drools

Mais um capítulo.. Espero que tenham gostado:p Os pares vão mudando. E como não tenho tido reviews, que dêem uma opinião sobre o que gostariam de ter aqui, tenho ido com a ideia que tenho para a história:)

Aiii o quanto me custa escolher entre o Yohji e o Schuldich! O Ran-channn é tão sortudo!... Ou são eles que o são! )

Até ao próximo capítulo!

------

Vocabulário:

Senpai – termo usado para tratar colegas de um ano superior

-Chan – acho que todos sabem, mas é para criar uma certa familiaridade entre as pessoas, em geral usado entre raparigas, ou de rapazes para as namoradas ou amigas intimas.. :p Ou simplesmente de um rapaz para um rapaz com quem se tem algum tipo de familiaridade/intimidade. )

Alguma palavra que esqueci? Perguntem. :p


End file.
